


Give Up Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s spent the morning anxious and fidgeting, half hard and breathless with anticipation since he woke to the text. Now he’s waiting, like a good boy, on his knees just inside the door, waiting for the lock to tumble.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> If puppy play is not your thing, that's cool, please don't read this. 
> 
> Thank you to [Lo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerpunch/pseuds/hungerpunch) for reading this over in its beginning stages and for betaing. 
> 
> This is for Amanda.

There are a few small things around his flat, little reminders. There’s a brush with soft bristles and a solid handle. The little metal bowl with a wide lip that’s tucked away on the bottom shelf in the kitchen. A supple leather dog collar, expensive and carefully made with a large silver buckle and the softest sheepskin on the inside. Just a few signs of this other secret side of his life. He doesn’t need it so much but he looks forward to when he can get it. These things stay tucked away most days.

Today, the bowl’s been set out on the kitchen floor beside the cooktop. The brush is waiting on the coffee table and the collar has been carefully set beside it.

He’s spent the morning anxious and fidgeting, half hard and breathless with anticipation since he woke to the text. Now he’s waiting, like a good boy, on his knees just inside the door, waiting for the lock to tumble. He’s fully clothed - he’s had one too many thoughts of the wrong person walking in to risk being naked like this - in a pair of faded gray jogging bottoms and a t-shirt that’s a size too small.

They’ve tried it with him wearing his collar while he waits, being ready when the door opens, but what he loves is the ritual of being still on his knees, so good and patient, as the collar is carefully buckled into place with sure, capable fingers.

Niall’s perched on his knees with his legs tucked beneath him to ease the lingering ache left behind from his surgery, rubbing his palms on his thighs to keep from touching himself. God, it’s been a long time since he’s had this. His stomach’s knotted, his skin damp with sweat, his heart a rapid pulse in his throat, and nothing’s even started yet. He’s going to be a mess by the time they get to it.

The door pushes open and Niall breathes out to steady his nerves. This part, the first moment between them, this still leaves him shaky with excitement. There’s always an initial wave of embarrassment when he’s found like this, just waiting because that’s what he’s been told to do, sitting on the floor like a good puppy.

“Hey,” Liam says as he comes into the foyer, shutting the door and throwing the lock. Niall looks up at him and swallows hard. He looks so good, familiar and comforting, and Niall’s missed him in the weeks since they’ve seen each other.

Liam’s voice is warm and fond. “Such a good boy, waiting for me.” The last bit is faint, always a little tentative at first, especially if it’s been a while. But it never lasts long, doesn’t take much for Liam to loosen up and get into it, aided by Niall’s own enthusiasm and occasional desperation. He’s got his overnight bag with him and he sets it down to turn his full attention to Niall.

Niall surges up onto his knees, eager and breathless. He gets it, the urge dogs have to run in circles and wag their tails when their masters come home. He wants to roll onto his back and show his belly, show Liam how happy he is to see him. He tilts his face up, licks his lips and moans when Liam pushes his fingers through Niall’s hair.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Liam mumbles and gets down on his knees, right at Niall’s level, framing Niall’s head between his palms. “I missed you too, pup,” he says softly and Niall can’t help it, he falls gracelessly forward and nuzzles his face into the warm curve of Liam’s throat.

Liam’s still sporting a beard and his face is fuller, a little rounder in the cheeks. Niall gets that little tug in his belly that happens lately when he sees Liam. He nudges his nose in beneath Liam’s ear and inhales the scent of him, that same familiar soap and cologne he always wears. He lets out a little rumble at the scrape of Liam’s beard against his skin. Liam cups the back of Niall’s head, fingers tight in his hair and pulls Niall back.

“Give us a kiss then, sweetheart,” he says softly and Niall lets his head fall back and his chin come up and sighs into Liam’s mouth when Liam kisses him.

Niall feels like growling, this rumble of pleasure starting deep in his stomach, when Liam sucks at his tongue, hands roaming over his arms and sides like he’s missed this as much as Niall has. Niall stays on his knees, hands fisted in the soft cotton of his trackies to keep from touching Liam.

Niall’s breathing hard when Liam pulls away and gets to his feet. Niall shuffles forward on his knees and presses his nose to the front of Liam’s jeans, the shape of his cock hard beneath the rough material.

Liam groans and threads his fingers through Niall’s hair. “So eager,” he breathes out. “Let’s go get your collar on.” 

Liam picks up his bag, sets it on the sofa and sits down beside it. He pats his knee and gives Niall a sweet, pleased smile. “Come here,” he says.

Niall ducks his head down as he crawls to Liam, going slow and careful to test his weight on his knees. He can’t look at Liam as he does this, not yet, still a little embarrassed until the nerves dissolve.

Liam’s got the collar in his hands, almost reverent in the way he holds it. Niall loves it, how sweetly and lovingly Liam picked it out for him, got the little tag engraved with his name. The way his hands shook the first time he showed it to Niall, unsure whether or not he’d done the right thing. They’d been playing for a while by then, slowly becoming more comfortable in their dirtier fantasies and with each other, and Niall had felt so overcome with gratitude that Liam understood what he wanted and seemed to want it just as much.

God, the first time Liam buckled it around his neck Niall was so hard he’d wanted to come right then, just rub himself off on Liam’s leg in shameless pleasure, roll around in the knowledge that at least with Liam it was okay to let go and admit what he wanted.

Niall settles at Liam’s feet, sitting back on his bum. He’s flushed, his t-shirt sticking to his back, and he knows his face must be pink. He does his best to keep his eyes on Liam despite the urge to hide his face.

Liam pushes his fingers through Niall’s new fringe, his touch always so gentle and reverent, and smiles down at him. “Missed you,” he mumbles, chewing on his lip. “Been thinking about this.” He tucks two fingers under Niall’s chin and tilts his head back so that Niall’s looking up at him from his knees.

_Me too,_ Niall thinks, but puppies don’t speak so he sits there patiently and tries to show Liam that he feels the same, that this is what he’s been wanting and missing.

Liam fits the collar around Niall’s neck and carefully buckles it into place, slipping his thumb between the leather and Niall’s throat to make sure it’s not on too tight.

“God, I love you like this.” The way Liam says it, sweet and open, makes Niall feel unsteady and overwhelmed, just from Liam’s attention. He cups Niall’s cheek. “You look so good, wearing your collar for me. Just for me.”

_No one else_ Niall wants to tell him. He can’t imagine doing this with anyone but Liam, being looked after and so carefully loved and indulged in his darkest, filthiest fantasies. Liam is so good to him.

Niall turns his cheek in Liam’s palm and catches Liam’s thumb between his teeth, nipping playfully, trying to show Liam he feels the same, that this does as much for Niall as it does for Liam.

Liam smiles fondly and hooks a finger in Niall’s collar, tugging him closer. “Hey now, behave,” he says low.

Niall parts his lips and pulls Liam’s thumb into his mouth, shuddering, wanting something more, something to stretch his lips and make his jaw ache, to nudge at the back of his throat. He sucks at it, feeling overheated and embarrassed by how turned on he is right now.

Liam’s watching Niall, mouth parted and lips wet and Niall rises up on his knees, makes his eyes big and licks at his lips, silently pleading with Liam.

Liam groans and tugs Niall forward, arms wrapping around him, palms sweeping down his back in soothing circles. Niall hums and breathes him in, letting Liam just hold him for a second until the nerves have begun to settle. When he pulls back he’s ready. He wants his tail in him. He’s expecting Liam to get up and go get it from the spot where Niall keeps it hidden, but he doesn’t move except to reach for his overnight bag as Niall sits back on his haunches, waiting.

“I have something for you,” Liam says roughly. His eyes are bright and his cheeks are faintly pink. _He’s got a surprise_ , Niall thinks, breathless with anticipation. He rests his cheek on Liam’s denim-clad knee and hums.

“I bought you something,” Liam tells him, rubbing his thumb along the nape of his neck in a way that makes Niall’s whole body thrum with pleasure.

Niall lifts his head to watch as Liam pulls a box out of his bag and opens it carefully. Niall feels himself go completely, painfully hard all at once, almost dizzy with the rush of blood to his cock. He makes a low noise, a whine he’d be embarrassed by if he wasn’t so turned on. It’s a new tail. Liam bought him a new tail. Niall takes a slow breath in as Liam shows it to him, tilting the box so Niall can see it.

The plug is bigger than his, wider at the base, and he knows it’s going to feel different than his, make him feel fuller. The tail is soft and pretty, softer than his other one, swishing when Liam lifts it out of its box and holds it up for Niall to see. Niall wants it in him with an ache that still catches him off guard. He can’t believe Liam bought this for him and he rocks his hips against the hard edge of the sofa, trying to ease the need.

He scoots forward and presses his face into the front of Liam’s jeans, the only way he knows how to show his gratitude when he’s like this and unable to say thank you. He opens his mouth and breathes wet and warm against the hard shape of Liam’s dick. He looks up at Liam with his face flushed and tries to show him how much he wants him in his mouth.

Liam indulges him for a second, hand at the back of Niall’s neck and breathing out a low groan as Niall just mouths wetly at the front of Liam’s jeans. Then he’s curling his fingers in Niall’s hair, not yanking, but enough to pull Niall away.

“Not yet,” Liam says, not quite as firm and steady as he usually is, a slight roughness to his words. Niall loves that Liam gets as into it as he does. “Let’s get your tail in first.”

Niall turns his head and presses his cheek to Liam’s thigh. He loves this part.

Liam pets Niall gently and runs his hands down Niall’s side to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over, letting it fall to the floor. He pushes gently at Niall’s shoulder. “Go on,” he encourages, “turn around. Show me what a good boy you are.”

He still doesn’t know how Liam seemed to know instinctively the way the words would make Niall feel, the praise of being good for Liam. Now, when Liam calls him his good boy, Niall feels the words settle warmly in the center of him, making his chest swell and everything feel like it’s beginning to make sense.

Niall puts his back to Liam and braces his weight on his palms. He feels Liam get to his knees behind him, fingers tugging at the waist of his joggers. Niall didn’t bother with pants after his shower and when Liam pulls his bottoms off, Niall’s naked from the waist down, his arse bare to Liam.

Liam rubs his palm over the fleshy curve of Niall’s bum, his touch reverent. Niall lets his head fall forward and breathes out through his nose as Liam touches him, just gently exploring him. He can hear the sounds of Liam digging through his bag, listens to the telltale rustles and the subtle click of Liam opening the bottle of lube.

They’re quiet, just the sound of Liam getting his fingers slick. The first touch of lube against his skin is cool and makes him shiver as Liam rubs one wet finger against his hole. Liam’s not tentative, not anymore, his touch confident and sure as he gets Niall slicked up. Niall groans and clutches helplessly at the carpet, rocking a little.

Liam works one finger in to the knuckle, letting Niall adjust to the stretch. He does his best to keep from whining, to show Liam that he can be patient and wait until Liam’s ready to give him what he needs.

Niall lays himself out right there on the floor in the middle of his living room, knees tucked beneath him, thighs splayed and his bum tilted up. He has to press his face into the carpet to dull the heat in his cheeks, spreading down his skin at the knowledge that Liam’s there, seeing him like this, on display and so hard.

The first touch of the plug against his hole makes his back arch, bum pushing back to get it in him. Fuck, he loves this so much, the way Liam takes care of him, teases him until he feels like begging, sobbing for it.

The very first time he almost came before Liam had worked the plug all the way in, so turned on and flushed pink with embarrassment as he felt the tail against the back of his thigh, the way the plug snugged up right against his prostate and shifted when he wiggled his bum to feel his tail swish and wag.

Liam puts his palm flat in the small of his back and presses him to the floor. “Patience, pup,” he says and his voice is low, rough. “Be good.”

Niall huffs out and tries to keep his hips still, tries to be good, always so good for Liam. His cock is aching where it’s trapped against the floor and he wants to fuck his hips down and get himself off like this, with Liam gently working his tail into him.

Liam finally stops teasing and pushes the tip of the plug in. Niall hisses at the first stretch of it, a little strange at first until he opens up for it, letting Liam push it into him.

Liam runs his palm down Niall’s back and hushes him. “That’s good,” he croons. “That’s so good. Look at you, such a good pup for me.”

Niall squeezes his eyes shut and digs his teeth into his lower lip to keep from begging. He loves the way Liam’s voice sounds like this, wrecked and awed, like he’s never seen anything like Niall. He loves the singular focus on him, being the center of Liam’s attention. The reverent, loving way he takes care of him.

Niall focuses on the stretch as Liam slowly fucks the plug into him until it’s pressed all the way in. He was right, it feels different, the width of it more intense where it forces him open. He squirms a little under Liam’s gaze, skin prickling with it as Liam just strokes his hand down Niall’s side and tells him quietly and hushed how good he looks like this.

“That’s lovely,” Liam breathes out. He doesn’t stop touching, stroking the sensitive fleshy side of his waist, running his hand over Niall’s arse. Niall wants to arch his back and bask in the attention. “What do you think?” Liam asks. “Do you like it?”

Niall takes a breath to steady himself and gets on his hands and knees, conscious of the plug in him and the way his muscles clench around it. He shakes his bum to feel the swish of his tail where it brushes the backs of his thighs and he hisses, head falling forward as it pushes against his prostate and makes his vision go blurry.

“That’s good,” Liam says. “That’s so good. God, you look good like that.”

Niall looks down the length of his torso to his cock where it’s hard, wet and leaking from the tip. Fuck, he’s so turned on by this, by the knowledge of Liam seeing him like this, what wearing a collar and a tail does to him.

Liam’s fingers are playing with the plug, touching it gently, putting the tip of his thumb just under the base and making the plug shift. Niall lets out a low moan and pushes his hips back into Liam’s touch. He wants Liam to fuck him with it.

Liam gets to his feet and goes into the kitchen with Niall trailing behind him on his hands and knees, moving carefully, the back of his neck flushed with sweat.

Liam fills Niall’s bowl with water and sets it on the floor in front of him where Niall’s waiting on his knees, his hands itching to touch himself. Every movement he makes is a reminder of his tail, the fullness of it stretching him open.

Niall’s whole body lights up as he ducks down and tries to drink from his bowl, the water cool and getting his mouth and chin all wet. He knows Liam’s watching him. He’s vulnerable like this, naked while Liam’s still fully clothed; knowing Liam’s admiring the way he looks, seeing him with his tail in and his collar around his throat. Things he does because he _likes_ them and because Liam tells him to.

Liam grabs himself a beer from the fridge, at ease in Niall’s space, and heads back into the living room, knowing Niall will follow. Niall always follows.

He’s starting to get more comfortable now, the familiarity of his collar anchoring him to the moment, his tail filling him up and giving him something to focus on that isn’t the air against his skin reminding him how naked he is.

Niall hovers at the edge of the living room, shoulders hunched, waiting for cues. He’s careful with his knee, careful to put his weight on his hands and good leg. Liam had asked him, the last time they saw each other, if he was okay to do this again and maybe he’d rushed to say yes before he’d considered the consequences of being on his hands and knees. He’s okay, he is, but he’s not going to be rough housing with Liam today; none of their puppy games until he’s fully healed. But this he can manage.

He watches Liam pick the remote for the telly up off the coffee table and make a spot for himself in a corner of the sofa. He bites his lip to stifle the groan of disappointment, because it means Liam’s settling in instead of getting ready to fuck him. Niall’s so hard, so ready for Liam to fuck him, but he forces himself to put one hand in front of the other and make his way slowly over to Liam, fitting himself in the narrow space between the coffee table and the sofa. He rests on his knees at Liam’s feet like a good pup, waiting for Liam.

It’s still a little awkward, sitting like this completely naked, his cock curved up against his belly, plain for Liam to see how this affects him, with his tail between his legs, the plug nudged up tight inside him. He drops his head down between his shoulders and closes his eyes. He takes a breath, a deep one that fills his lungs, and lets it out slowly. His skin still prickles with embarrassment these days, his cheeks getting flushed when Liam tells him to crawl or calls him a pup. But it’s nothing like the first couple of times when they were both painfully embarrassed by how turned on they got by Liam telling Niall what to do, from Niall letting Liam treat him like a puppy.

It’s easier now to let go - to let himself slip into his puppy space and just let Liam take care of him. To let his world get smaller, narrower, until it’s just him on his knees for Liam.

Those first couple of times when they were fumbling through, figuring out what they were doing and how far they were willing to go - it was exhilarating and heightened, everything turned up. It’s just as intense but it’s more comfortable now - now that Niall knows what to do if it’s too much, now that they’ve gotten past the negotiation and can play like this with an ease that wasn’t there in the beginning.

Niall sighs when Liam pushes his hand through his hair, fingertips rubbing at his scalp. His shoulders go loose as he relaxes more fully. He keeps his head down, palms braced on his thighs, digging into the muscle there for something to focus on. Liam touches him like he knows Niall needs it, like he understands Niall in a way Niall doesn’t.

“You’re such a good pup,” Liam tells him, pressing harder with his thumb against the base of Niall’s skull and Niall feels the groan rumble up out of him from somewhere deep and buried. _More_ , he wants to beg but he doesn’t know what he’d ask for if he could - for Liam to keep praising him, to keep touching him, or something else he doesn’t have a name for.

Liam pushes three fingers beneath Niall’s collar, stroking the skin there. This reminder that, at least for now, Niall is Liam’s grounds him in a way nothing else can.

“Look at me,” Liam says quietly.

Niall lifts his head first, eyes still closed, and has to take a breath to steady himself before he pries his eyes open and looks at Liam.

Liam’s got his head tilted just slightly, watching Niall with something like appraisal, his eyes dark, the heat in them making Niall feel like squirming a little. There’s still that tiniest hint of embarrassment that hasn’t completely slipped away. Liam pulls this persona on the way he puts a brave face on in interviews - it’s not his whole self but a darker, hidden aspect of who he is that he’s growing into. It’s still Liam - _his_ Liam - just a different facet.

“You’re so good for me,” Liam whispers and Niall’s caught up in the way Liam’s looking at him, an almost possessive quality in it. “So lovely, like this.” He cups the back of Niall’s neck and squeezes gently before letting go.

Liam is different like this. He’s confident, calm in the way he deals with Niall and the things he needs.

After a beat, he pats the cushion beside him. “Up you come, love,” he says.

Niall scrambles gracelessly up on the sofa, hissing as his plug shifts, hitting his prostate and making it feel for a split second like he’s going to come. He groans as the heat hits him in his belly, that sudden overwhelming flush like he’s going to embarrass himself and come with just his tail in him. He steadies himself for a second, forehead against the sofa cushions, breathing out until he’s sure he’s gotten himself under control. He settles down beside Liam, good leg curled up and his bum leg stretched out to ease the twinge in his knee.

Liam threads his fingers through Niall’s hair, his fingertips massaging Niall’s scalp and Niall presses his cheek into Liam’s leg and bites his lip to keep from moaning. It’s impossible to ignore how hard he is, to forget about his tail stretching him open and nudging his prostate when he shifts but he loves this, the way Liam’s casually touching him as he uses the remote to find something to watch on the telly. Like Niall’s actually his puppy.

It would be so easy to slip a hand down and wank himself. It wouldn’t take anything to come, he’s been turned on for ages now. But pups can’t jerk themselves off, not if they want to be good for their masters, and Niall so loves being good for Liam. He loves when Liam’s eyes go all warm and his cheeks are pink and his voice goes rough and hoarse as he tells Niall what a good pup he is. Niall will do his best to deal with the ache in his balls if it means Liam will talk to him like that, will look at him like Niall’s made him happy.

Niall’s squirmy and restless and he’s trying so hard to relax and just be calm. Liam’s petting him, his fingers stroking behind Niall’s ears where he’s so sensitive and Niall groans and wriggles a little into the sofa cushions, not so subtly trying to get his plug deeper in him.

“It’s okay, relax,” Liam coos at him, like he knows how much trouble Niall’s having just giving into it. It hasn’t been like this in a while - maybe it’s the distance since the last time they played - but Niall hasn’t had any trouble slipping into puppy space like this since the first couple of times.

Niall huffs out a sigh, feeling so _needy_. He just wants Liam to touch him and love up on him and fuck him and make him forget this weird restlessness weighing him down. Niall’s not sleepy. He’s hard as he’s ever been and so ready for Liam to fuck him.

“Alright,” Liam says after a bit, after the third time Niall can’t help a strange little whine that bubbles out of him. “Go get your brush for me.” Liam tucks his fingers under Niall’s chin and tilts his head back on his thigh, forcing Niall’s eyes up.

Niall feels his face flush hot. He both loves and hates this bit in equal measure. There’s an aspect of humiliation, of crawling across the room on his hands and knees, stark naked, knowing Liam’s watching him - can see his tail swinging between his thighs, can see how hard and pink Niall’s cock is.

Niall hesitates, turning to hide his face. He presses his open mouth to Liam’s jeans and tries to stifle the embarrassed little noise he makes. Liam’s stroking the back of his neck, thumb rubbing at the spot that makes Niall shiver. “Go on,” Liam says gently, “go be a good pup for me.”

Niall bites his lip as he gets awkwardly to the floor. He can’t look at Liam, he’s so aware of his tail in him, of his balls heavy and hanging between his legs, of how hard his cock is. He settles his weight on his hands and good knee, puts his head down and carefully crawls across the room to the ottoman where he laid out his brush earlier.

It’s a wide-handled brush with soft bristles and a little piece of fabric threaded through the handle. He’s done this a few times before but it never gets less embarrassing or intense, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. He ducks down and fumbles with his mouth for the fabric, using his lips and teeth to get it in his mouth. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and turns back to the couch. He keeps his head down as he puts one hand in front of the other, one knee, and makes his way back to Liam, his brush dangling from his mouth.

He stops in front of Liam’s feet, rests his weight back on his thighs, so careful not to sit on his tail. If he comes, Liam will just make him wait longer for what he wants. He waits for Liam to take the brush from him and when he does, he swipes his thumb at the wet corner of Niall’s mouth and tells him, “What a good pup you are for me, aren’t you?”

Niall sighs and nudges his head into Liam’s hand, turning to brush his nose against Liam’s palm, so needy, craving Liam’s affection.

Liam pats the cushion beside him and waits for Niall to settle back down beside him. He closes his eyes at the first stroke of the brush at the back of his head. Liam ordered it special - Niall didn’t ask where he bought it or how he knew what to look for - but the bristles are soft, so soft on his skin when Liam strokes it down the back of his neck.

Brushing pushes him further into his puppy space. Liam always touches him, a hand stroking down his arm as he uses the other to brush Niall, always talking quietly to him, gentle and soft and more often than not, Niall dozes. It’s like floating when he comes out of it, it lasts for days. He’s hard still but he’s not as restless. It’s easier to slow his breathing, easier to just focus on Liam’s hands on him until he finds himself relaxing into it, eyelids growing heavy, body becoming loose.

This is what Liam does - not always, but once in a while when he can tell Niall needs it - draws it out and makes them both wait for what they want. Liam’s so _good_ at giving Niall what he needs.

After that he settles down a little, closes his eyes and takes slow, even breaths as Liam brushes him, touches him, soothes him with quiet, reverent praise. Eventually he starts to doze, listening to the quiet hum of the telly, all but melting into the sofa as Liam brushes him.

When he opens his eyes a short while later, he’s warm and calm and feels content down to his bones. He shifts, going to his back and hisses as he remembers his tail in him, catching on his rim, soft fur against his thighs.

He leans his head back on Liam’s thigh to get his attention.

“You awake pup?” Liam pushes his fingers through Niall’s hair, petting him.

Niall untangles himself, settles fully on his back, showing his belly for Liam, showing him how hard he is, what a good patient boy he's been. He rocks his bum into the sofa cushions, and he cries out a little as it works his tail in him, the wide swell of it pressing against his prostate. He can't help the whine that works its way out of him.

He catches Liam’s eye and moans, a breathless little sound. Liam’s looking at him like he’s hungry, like he wants to ruin Niall and Niall’s had enough of this endless foreplay, he wants to get on his belly and get Liam in him, wants to be fucked hard.

Even from upside down he can tell what he does to Liam, the way Liam looks like he's stopped breathing, eyes focused on Niall's cock which is red and flushed, leaking pre-come on his belly. It’s all Niall can do to keep from giving in and touching himself, wrapping his palm around his cock and touching himself just how he likes.

But if he did that he’d be a naughty pup. He’d put that disappointed look on Liam’s face and he’d have to wait longer for what he wants - might not even get it all. So settles for hunching his hips down into the cushions, nudging his tail up tight and hard against his prostate. Fuck, it feels so good and if he lets himself moan a little louder than normal, it’s only because he’s had enough and he needs Liam to do _something._

Something hot and almost desperate flashes across Liam’s face, gone just as quickly. Niall loves what he can do to Liam, the way Liam focuses on him and gets riled up. Niall likes being admired, wanted, loved and when it’s Liam doing those things it’s like nothing else. He wants Liam’s focus on him always.

Niall rocks his hips again, hissing at the pleasure that swells in him. He could get off like this, he thinks, with his tail caught beneath him, the plug snagged on his rim, with Liam’s eyes on him. He does it again and his eyes fall closed, his face heating up as he shamelessly rocks on his tail, the muscles in his thighs trembling with how hard he is.

“Stop.”

Niall’s eyes fly open at the sound of Liam’s voice. It’s not quite as firm as it usually is and something shakes in it but when Niall looks up at him, Liam’s frowning.

Liam puts a hand flat on Niall’s stomach. “You’re being a naughty pup,” he says quietly, eyes on Niall’s face.

Niall feels the embarrassment flood his face, skin flushed hot. _Yes_ , he wants to say, and _sorry,_ and _please,_ and _fuck me _. Instead he whines and tries to keep still. Liam’s hand is warm on his skin and so strong, pressing him into the sofa to keep him from humping his arse down into the cushions.__

__“You’re a good boy,” Liam says roughly, letting his thumb stroke at Niall’s skin, right above where Niall’s cock’s dripping onto his belly. “You’ve been so patient, waiting because I wanted you to.” He touches Niall carefully, deliberately, petting Niall’s belly. He’s hard, he wants to grab Liam’s hand, fuck up into his fist._ _

__Liam pushes his other hand through Niall’s hair, the fringe falling across his forehead, and tugs just enough that Niall’s head is forced back and he’s looking up at Liam’s dark eyes and the hint of pink beneath his beard. Liam’s always gentle. Always. Even when he’s trying to be stern and punishing it’s sweet and careful. Niall loves him so much it embarrasses him, makes him needy, begging for Liam’s attention._ _

__“What else would you do for me. Hmm?”_ _

__Niall doesn’t know what he would say if he were allowed to speak. Something embarrassing, maybe, like _anything_ or _whatever you want_. He’s grateful all he can do is keen and squirm and hope Liam can’t read what he’s feeling. _ _

__Liam’s fingers move lower, dipping beneath his belly button, just barely avoiding his cock, sliding through the pre-come leaking onto his belly and he makes a low, disapproving noise. "You're making a mess.”_ _

__Niall's breath catches in his throat and he feels how hot his skin gets from the words, the acknowledgement of how hard he is. He wants to be cheeky, tell Liam it’s his fault for reducing him to this. Any other time he might have, if he didn’t have his collar around his throat and his tail in him, he’d grin at Liam, tease him. Instead he takes careful breaths and forces himself to look at Liam, to be a good pup._ _

__Liam brings his hand up, two wet fingers at Niall’s lips. Niall tries so hard but he can’t help the hiccup of sound that comes out of him, half groan, half plea. “Go on,” Liam tells him, smearing his fingers across Niall’s mouth. “Clean up the mess you’ve made.”_ _

__Niall has to close his eyes - he can’t look at Liam. His face is burning, he’s so turned on and he knows Liam can see _everything_. He lets his mouth fall open, lets Liam touch the tips of his fingers to the heat inside and he huffs at the taste of his own pre-come, heavy on his tongue as he sucks. He tries to ground himself like that, eyes pressed tightly shut, sucking at Liam’s fingers, feeling exposed and a little raw._ _

__Liam lets him. He just sits there with Niall’s head pillowed in his lap, fingers in Niall’s mouth, indulgent like he understands._ _

__“Is that all you wanted?” Liam smiles fondly down at him, petting his hair out of his eyes._ _

__Niall frowns and makes a negative sound but otherwise can’t tell Liam no, this isn’t even close to all of what he wants. Niall wants so much more than this and he makes another impatient, frustrated groan around Liam’s finger. He’s been good, so patient, and he wants Liam in his mouth, wants to get fucked until his whole body aches with it._ _

__There’s a gentle hand on his jaw and Liam pulls his fingers from Niall’s mouth. He gently lifts Niall’s head so he get up. Before Niall can protest, Liam pets him, fingers in his hair. “Shh, it’s alright, love, I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Niall frowns and stays where he is, lets his head fall back into the sofa cushions. He’s working himself up into a proper strop by the time Liam re-appears, not even a full minute later, towing Niall’s special bed._ _

__Niall feels his eyes go wide, cheeks pink, when Liam comes into the room with it. It’s a puppy bed in soft blue fabric that Liam bought for him not that long ago. He’d shown it to Niall one rainy afternoon, asking carefully if it was okay that he’d gone ahead and purchased it. Niall had refrained from asking if it was an actual dog bed but he’d been a little giddy as Liam showed it to him, the idea of Liam thinking about him and what they do together and going out and buying him something like this. It’s different than his collar with his name on it and his tail with the clear plug. He can’t put a name to it but it’s different._ _

__The bed’s the perfect size for him. He could lie on it comfortably curled up with his tail between his thighs. The first time he’d fallen asleep on it at Liam’s feet and then woken to Liam’s mouth on him had resulted in one of the more intense orgasms Niall’s had since they started playing like this._ _

__They don’t always use it and Niall hasn’t thought about it today until Liam comes back with it, pushing the coffee table away from the sofa to make space for it. Niall’s treading that line between his puppy headspace and just wanting to throw a fit because Liam’s not giving him what he wants - which is to get good and fucked. Part of him, the part he wants to ignore, likes it. He likes the way Liam’s taking sweet care of him, drawing this out until he’s so wound up. Mostly he likes it. But his balls ache and he’s been hard for ages and he doesn’t want to sit at Liam’s feet anymore. He will if that’s what Liam wants – he’s a good puppy. But it’s not what he wants._ _

__He frowns and nudges his face into Liam’s thigh, growling a little and ignoring the heat that pricks at the back of his neck. Liam lets out a surprised little laugh and pushes his hand into Niall’s hair, fingers digging into the back of his neck like a reward. “You really want it, hmm?” He says and Niall just growls again because Liam’s eyes have gone all squinty and fond and he’s fucking teasing Niall for the state he’s in when it’s Liam’s fault._ _

__“Alright, sweetheart,” Liam says in a low, soothing voice. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Apparently his bed isn’t for sleeping, not today, because Liam gives him a little smile like he knows exactly what he’s thinking and his fingers go to the waist of his jeans, flicking open the top button._ _

__Niall perks up, sure the thirst is written all over his face, and tries to look like a good pup, a pup who deserves it._ _

__Liam stops at one button and gestures to Niall’s puppy bed. “Go on,” he says gently, “Sit.”_ _

__Niall hesitates a moment, confused. Liam tugs the zipper down, revealing his black pants and the shape of his cock hard against the front. “If you want it,” Liam tells him quietly, “be a good boy and sit.”_ _

__Niall obeys and gets awkwardly to the floor, positioning himself in his bed. It’s soft beneath his bare legs, comfortable and easy on his bad knee._ _

__He sits there with his weight on his haunches and watches Liam pull himself out, pants and jeans undone just enough. Niall just waits for Liam as he sits at the edge of the sofa, just close enough, watching Niall as he wraps his hand around the length of his cock and strokes a couple times. Niall’s close enough he can see how wet the tip is and he feels a little smug that Liam’s just as turned on as he is, though Liam’s been better about hiding it._ _

__Liam’s teasing him. He’s wanking himself slowly, watching Niall be good for him, making him wait for what he wants until Liam says. Niall’s thighs are straining from sitting the way he is, his bum up off the cushion so there’s no pressure on his tail. He’s hard enough he could come with the right nudge of his plug and while he likes being punished when he’s been naughty, Liam would just make him wait longer. He doesn’t want to wait anymore._ _

__Liam rests his hand in Niall’s hair, touching him sweetly. “You’ve been patient for me. Such a sweet, good little pup.” Niall leans his head in to Liam’s hand, turning his mouth to kiss his wrist. His brow furrows in embarrassment for a second and then he licks Liam, laving him like he would if he were really a puppy wanting to show him gratitude and affection. He licks at Liam’s skin, feeling his cheeks go hot with just how much he _wants_. Liam indulges him for a few beats before pulling his hand back and cupping Niall’s jaw. _ _

__“Here you are love, this is what you want, isn’t it?” He touches the tip of his cock to Niall’s wet lips and Niall groans, so hungry for it and chases the taste with his tongue when Liam teases him by pulling back. Niall looks up at him with a frown, gives him his best pleading pout and his rewarded with Liam feeding the head into Niall’s mouth. Niall loves Liam’s cock in his mouth, that feeling of being full with it, when his lips start to tingle and his jaw aches._ _

__Niall goes down immediately, his mouth wet with how badly he wants it, goes too fast and too deep and chokes, eyes watering as Liam’s cock nudges at his gag reflex. It’s so good though he doesn’t care, just wants Liam in his mouth almost as much as he wants Liam to fuck him._ _

__He’s making a mess. His chin is wet, lips feeling used, and his eyes are teary. He loves this though, doesn’t care so much what he might look like to Liam like this, not when he’s gotten what he wants. He does his best to make it good for Liam, to repay him for all the ways he takes care of him, all the ways in which he’s so _good_ to him. _ _

__Liam’s touching him, a hand in his hair, petting him, the other cupping his cheek, thumb stroking almost reverently. Niall loves being on his knees for Liam but it’s his favorite when Liam’s touching him, soft and affectionate even while he thrusts his cock shallowly between Niall’s lips. Niall drags his eyes up to see the way Liam’s looking at him. His eyes are so dark, almost sleepy looking, and he’s flushed through his cheeks down his throat with pleasure. Niall keeps his palms on his thighs, keeps his eyes on Liam’s as he breathes in deep through his nose and goes down as far as he can. It’s not far, it never is, he’s got a terrible gag reflex, but it makes him so hard to try anyway, to show Liam how good he can be, how good he _wants_ to be. _ _

__"Alright love, that's enough." Liam sounds hoarse, voice just barely a whisper when he gently cups Niall's jaw and pulls out. He touches his thumb to Niall's mouth where it feels swollen, used. Niall looks up at him and turns his face towards Liam's hand, chasing him, trying to get him, get _something_ , back in his mouth. _ _

__Liam makes a soothing, hushing sound. "No, you've been patient enough. Go on, turn around."_ _

__Niall doesn't have to be told twice, not for what he's been waiting all afternoon for, not when he wants it so badly. He braces his weight on his hands and knees, bum turned to Liam. He's so conscious of his tail, a heavy weight between his legs, soft when it brushes against his thighs. He focuses on that and the heaviness in his balls, how hard his cock is, as Liam gets undressed behind him. He lets his head drop down between his shoulders, looking down the the length of his torso to his cock, rock hard and so red and wet at the tip._ _

__There's a slight dip in his bed as Liam settles on his knees behind him, a steady palm at the small of his back. The first touch of Liam's fingers to his plug makes all the breath leave him quick and sudden. Liam doesn't play with it, not right away, just touches it gently like he wants Niall to get used to the change in pressure. When he twists it so the flared base bumps up against his prostate, Niall grips the edge of his puppy bed and bites his lip to keep from crying out. He does rock his hips into it, just a little, trying to get more of that pressure. Liam strokes his back and does it again, twists it slowly, making his tail swish against his thighs._ _

__He loves when Liam just plays with his tail - the most unmistakable piece of their play. It's a blatant, visible reminder that Niall's a puppy, that he's _Liam's_ puppy._ _

__Niall can't support his weight like this, his arms a little shaky and his bad knee beginning to ache, so he drops to his forearms, letting them take the brunt of his weight. It makes the angle different when Liam gently pulls at Niall's tail, tugging at it until it starts to slowly slip out. Niall's body doesn't want to let it go, not after an afternoon of having it in him and it burns a little as Niall tries to breathe through it and relax. Liam pulls at it until just the tip is in. He's petting Niall, fingers stroking reassuring circles at the dip of his spine, and Niall sees it for the distraction it is. He takes a breath and groans deep in his chest when Liam pushes it back in until it's all the way in._ _

__Liam's talking to him quietly. "You look so good like this," he whispers, "so pretty and pink just for me." Niall's dizzy with want - he can barely focus on the sound of Liam's voice but Liam keeps talking to him, grounding him there and reassuring him, telling him how good he is, what a good pup he is._ _

__Liam plays with him like that for a few minutes that feel endless, slowly and carefully fucking him with his plug until Niall's barely conscious of the sounds he's making, little hiccups and soundless pleas._ _

__"Alright, pup, okay," Liam soothes finally and tugs Niall's tail all the way out. Niall listens to him set it aside and then Liam's there against his back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, trailing his lips down his spine and murmuring, "you ready? You ready for me, sweetheart?"_ _

__Niall's overheated, sweating and flushed and so turned on it feels like his whole body is shaking. He makes a low sound in his throat he hopes Liam takes as a loud, emphatic _yes_._ _

__“You’ve been good for me, haven’t you?” Liam keeps his hands on Niall, running his palm down the back of Niall’s thigh, fingers sending little points of pleasure through him. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you? I love you like this. Look how much you want it. And I haven’t been very nice, have I, making you wait like this. But you did it, just for me, because I asked you to. Isn’t that right?” Liam’s keeping up a slow, steady stream of chatter as he touches Niall. It gives him something to focus on and he can feel himself start to relax a little, some of that urgency abating just a little._ _

__“Would you like a reward?” Liam asks, his palm moving to rest on the full roundness of Niall’s bum. Before Niall can make a sound in the affirmative, Liam’s spreading him open and pressing his mouth right up against his hole._ _

__He's not expecting it at all, the wet press of Liam's mouth on him, his lips up against him in a filthy kiss. Liam’ so good with his mouth. He’s thorough and gentle and insistent and knows how to reduce Niall to a whimpering, begging mess with is mouth and tongue. Niall shamelessly humps his hips back. When Liam's tongue touches his hole, all the blood rushes to his cock and he wonders for a brief moment if he's going to embarrass himself after all, after an endless afternoon of being so good and patient, and come all over himself from Liam's mouth on him._ _

__Liam doesn't tease him. He could, and has, but today’s been one long, drawn out tease and he takes mercy on Niall. He grips Niall's bum, spreads him wide and gets his face right up in there, making the most obscene, hungry sounds against Niall's hole that send shocking little vibrations up his spine. Niall clamps his teeth in his bottom lip until it stings, until he’s sure he’s not going to start begging._ _

__Niall's thighs are trembling. Every touch of Liam’s tongue on him feels like it lights up another part of him, ratcheting up the intensity. He’s being noisy, breath hitching in his chest and little hiccups of sound vibrating out of him despite how hard he’s trying._ _

__Liam pulls his mouth away pepper a string of kisses down the small of his back, murmuring to him about how good he is, palms brushing against his sides, a constant touch that Niall craves._ _

__"I love how much you like this,” Liam tells him, scooting forward until his thighs are up against Niall’s, his weight a steady reassurance. He tucks his chin over Niall’s shoulder and kisses his jaw so sweetly it makes Niall flush. Liam’s so tender sometimes, even in the midst of their play and it makes Niall’s chest hurt. He tilts his head back to rest on Liam’s shoulder. Liam kisses him again, little kisses down his neck. He sucks a kiss to the juncture of his shoulder and Niall rocks his hips back, Liam’s cock so hard against his bum. He does it again, fucks himself backwards and Liam gets the hint, pushes one hand between them to line himself up in the crack of Niall’s bum._ _

__The weight of him disappears for a second and then he's back, lube-slick finger pressing in, fucking Niall open with first one, then two fingers, constantly touching him with his free hand. Liam's so tactile all the time but when Niall's his puppy he's especially touchy, rubbing Niall's arm, petting his hip, always reassuring Niall that he's right there._ _

__Niall loves Liam's fingers in him. He loves the slow, gentle way Liam fucks him, always paying attention. He's beyond it now._ _

__There's the telltale sound of a packet being ripped open and Niall imagines Liam rolling the condom on, slicking himself up with lube._ _

__He steadies Niall with a hand on his hip and then there's the first blunt press of his cock right up against Niall's hole. The stretch of it burns at first - Liam's a lot bigger than his plug - and Niall forgets to breathe for the first few seconds of it. Even when he’s had his tail in for a while and he’s wet and loose, the first time he takes Liam inside always takes a little bit to get used to. Liam goes slow, nudging his hips in little increments, giving Niall the chance to adjust as he steadies him with a palm between Niall’s shoulder blades and the other hand at Niall’s hip to help brace him._ _

__There’s always a flash of pain at first and Niall doesn’t mind it - it makes the pleasure more intense for him. He brings his shoulders back, weight braced on his palms, and arches the small of his back._ _

__It’s just the head of Liam’s cock opening him up and the sharp pain mixed with the sparks of heat have him trying to keep breathing. He has to work at relaxing, at letting Liam in. It’s instinct to shy away, to clench up and go tense but he’s nearly frantic with how horny he is, how desperate for Liam’s dick, that it’s quicker than it normally is as he braces his weight, eyes pressed tightly closed and breathes through it._ _

__Liam’s making him work for it, he realizes a little blearily. His head’s a fogged up mess and his body’s shaking with the need to get fucked and Liam’s just holding himself still, weight on his knees and a palm on Niall’s back and not making a damn move to fuck Niall like he wants. Like he fucking _needs_. _ _

__He gets shamefaced and pink all over but he does it, moves his hips back and fucks himself on Liam’s cock. He cries out, startled as he goes too hard and Liam goes deep all at once. Once the initial pain eases he does it again, pushes forward until Liam’s just barely in him and then rocks backwards until he’s in deep and it feels like everything he’s been waiting for._ _

__It’s only two good thrusts but he’s shaking, sweat in his eyes and it’s harder to breathe now. He gives in and drops his weight to give his aching shoulders a rest, mashing his face into the cushion and supporting himself on his shoulders. He rocks a little because Liam still isn’t moving but he’s exhausted and ready to come and every movement Liam makes sends tiny shocks through Niall’s oversensitized body. Like this, bum in the air and face in his puppy bed, the angle is almost too much. Liam keeps grazing his prostate and it feels like each touch might be the one to make him come._ _

__Niall can hear Liam’s own breathing stop and stutter as he holds himself still and lets Niall get used to the width and size of him, so different than his plug, so much _better_. “You feel so good,” Liam says under his breath like he hadn’t meant to say it at all. _ _

__Niall doesn’t know where Liam’s self-control comes from but he keeps himself still like that until Niall’s breathing isn’t quite so shaky and the pain has started to ebb._ _

__Finally he starts to move, just shallow thrusts at first, giving Niall time. Because even when they fuck like this, when Liam’s in charge and Niall’s his pup, Liam can’t ever help but take care of Niall and give him what he needs. He’s ready for it though, doesn’t need Liam to go slow for him, not after he’s waited so patiently all afternoon. He wants to beg for Liam to fuck him harder, deeper, faster but all he can do is moan and whine and push his hips back, hoping Liam gets the picture and gives him what he’s aching for._ _

__Liam gets an arm around his waist and brings him to his knees, his hips pressed up tight against Niall’s arse. The angle’s different like this, more intense, and Niall’s breathing raggedly and trying to hang on._ _

__Liam makes a calming little shh sound, strokes his thumb over the back of Niall’s neck. He slips his fingers beneath Niall’s collar and holds him there, hand cupped carefully around his throat, a quiet little reminder for Niall to cling to._ _

__Liam tucks his mouth against Niall’s ear. “You know what I’ve been thinking about?” It sounds breathless and shaky and Niall leans into it, head back in the crook of Liam’s shoulder. Niall turns his mouth into Liam’s cheek and pants out into his skin, close as he’s going to get to _tell me_. _ _

__Liam pushes in deep and stays there, rocking his hips and letting Niall feel him. “I want to do this without a condom,” Liam whispers, breath hot against Niall’s skin. “I want to come in you, just like this.”_ _

__Niall digs his teeth into his lip to keep from begging out loud. He leans back into Liam’s chest and just gives himself over to him._ _

__Niall’s knees have started to ache and he doesn’t have the strength to hold himself up on his shaking thighs. He falls gracelessly forward until he’s face down, bum up and hides his face, moaning when Liam starts to fuck him that little bit faster, like the sight of Niall presented like this for him is too much._ _

__Liam leans his forehead between Niall’s shoulder blades. “You feel so good,” he says between breaths, “so good. You just take it so well, don’t you?”_ _

__Liam gets mouthy the closer he gets to coming and Niall loves the filth that tumbles out when he’s so far gone he’s stopped caring what he sounds like. “Would you let me come in you? Hmm?” He nuzzles his cheek against Niall’s skin, the rasp of his beard so good. “You like my mouth on you, don’t you?” He’s trying to hold himself back, trying to keep from going too fast or too deep but Niall can feel Liam’s control start to slip. “What if I came in you? Would you like it if I ate you out after?”_ _

__Niall might be crying. He can’t tell. His face is a mess of tears and sweat and drool. Every muscle in his body is screaming out and he nearly sobs in relief when Liam reaches beneath him to wrap a hand around his cock._ _

__It’s so frantic, trying to chase his orgasm, relieve the ache in his balls and just let go but it’s not automatic, not after being so good and patient. He fucks his hips into Liam’s hand - he wants to be good and come for Liam and it’s right there, he can feel it, but it’s still out of reach._ _

__Liam ducks his head down and presses his lips to his neck, just below his ear. He sucks a kiss there as he tries to keep a steady rhythm, fucking into Niall with a grip on his cock._ _

__“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Liam whispers against his jaw. “You’ve been so good for me. You can let go.”_ _

__Niall’s straining for it, needs just that little something to get him there. Liam knows though, he always knows, and he brings his free arm around Niall’s shoulders, putting a hand around his throat where his collar is. He doesn’t apply much pressure, just presses with the curve of his palm, the leather of his collar digging into his skin. He strokes Niall’s cock a little faster, grip a little tighter and keeps up a steady, breathless stream of praise._ _

__Niall’s bent nearly in half, his shoulders digging into the cushion, his thighs straining. It’s almost too much. It's another minute or two and Niall's eyes are wet, his body overstimulated and exhausted when he sobs out and shudders and comes all over Liam's hand. It feels like it goes on, his body jerking through it, so sensitive that he whines a little when Liam’s touch becomes too much, his cock almost sore with it._ _

__Liam strokes him through the last of it then gently releases him._ _

__“Good pup, that was good,” he soothes him, petting him down with his sticky, come covered fingers._ _

__Niall collapses into his puppy bed, his face a mess of tears and sweat and the sound of his breathing loud in his ears._ _

__Liam’s not far behind him. He grips Niall by the hips and Niall imagines little Liam shaped bruises on his skin, something to remember when Liam’s gone again. Niall wipes his wet face in the cushion and closes his eyes as Liam fucks him hard and fast._ _

__He gets a flash of Liam fucking him just like this, with nothing between them. Bare, like Liam had said. He’s beyond exhausted and overstimulated but if his body could do it he’d be hard again, just from the thought of Liam coming in him, marking him up from the inside, just another way of belonging to Liam._ _

__When Liam comes, shuddering and hissing under his breath, Niall can’t help but want nothing more than Liam’s come in him._ _

__Niall’s a dazed-out mess when Liam slowly, carefully pulls out, bracing him with a gentle hand at the small of his back. He stays like that, shoulders heaving and body quivering with tiny little aftershocks, as Liam discards the condom and cleans himself up, moving around Niall’s house with an ease and familiarity that makes Niall’s chest tight._ _

__Niall’s jolted out of a doze when Liam settles on his knees on the cushion. “Babe,” he says softly. “Come on, roll over for me.” He carefully pushes Niall to his back, helps him get his legs untangled and lays him out in his tiny little bed. “You alright?’ He’s got a warm flannel he gently swipes over Niall’s stomach, his soft, sticky cock, his balls._ _

__Niall’s in that heady, sleepy space where nothing matters but Liam and the pleasure settling in his bones. He makes a quiet noise affirming noise and hums when Liam gently wipes at his bum, the warmth of the flannel on his sore hole making something start up in him again, like he could get hard if he weren’t so sleepy._ _

__Liam tosses the flannel aside and unfolds himself next to Niall, tucked in close. He touches him all over, every inch of him, checking in the way he does every single time. He rubs Niall down, hands firm on his thighs and hips, gentling when he gets to his shoulders, so sore from carrying his weight on his hands and knees._ _

__He wraps gentle fingers around Niall’s wrists and brings his arms up to wind around his neck and kisses him so carefully Niall wants to cry all over again. He feels so exposed afterwards. It’s always the hardest part, coming down out of his puppy space. Liam’s good at helping him through it - after the first few times when Niall was overwhelmed, a little frightened at the intense high and the transition out of that heightened, heady place. Liam whispers encouraging nonsense to him, tells him how lovely he is, kisses him everywhere until Niall’s left feeling a sense of calm that he’s never gotten from anything else._ _

__Niall’s feeling turned on all over again from Liam’s careful attention by the time he starts working at the buckle of Niall’s collar._ _

__“Okay, sweetheart,” he tells him, fingers going to Niall’s throat. “Let me have this.” He’s reverent as he unbuckles it and sets it carefully by the coffee table. He touches Niall’s throat with hesitant fingers, checking for bruises or sore spots. He kisses the hollow below his Adam’s apple, trails his lips up to his jaw and gives him a kiss that starts sweet but turns a little desperate when Niall opens his mouth and just clings to Liam._ _

__Finally Liam says his name, still touching him everywhere, and Niall lets himself speak as he tightens his grip around Liam’s shoulders._ _

__"Liam," he mumbles feeling good, satisfied down in his bones, almost giddy with it. It’s always weird at first coming out of his puppy mindset, using his voice for the first time after hours of silence. It’s not just Niall coming out of his puppy space, but he’s learned that Liam needs this time too, to cuddle Niall and take care of him, settling himself the way he settles Niall._ _

__Liam makes a pleased sound and strokes his hand down Niall’s side to his hip, stroking his fingers over the sensitive skin there. Niall closes his eyes and feels like humming in pleasure when Liam starts touching the small of his back. He loves everything they do - the filthy ways they play together - but he loves this the most._ _

__“Didn’t know you were so dirty,” Niall mumbles against Liam’s chest, his voice rough with disuse. He rubs his nose in the air there. He loves Liam’s body hair, how manly it makes him look when most of the time Liam is squinty eyed and playful, boyish in his joy and enthusiasm._ _

__“You okay?” Liam asks, head bent close to Niall. “That wasn’t too much?”_ _

__There’s his Liam, squinty eyed and concerned and so, so sweet. Niall wraps himself around Liam, legs scissored and arms around Liam’s shoulders. “Liam.” He kisses Liam’s chin, the corner of his mouth, the indent just beneath his nose. “That was so good.”_ _

__Liam laughs. It’s adorable, a little giggly and surprised. “Okay, if you’re sure.” There’s a wrinkle in his brow that means he’s thinking about something but isn’t sure how to say it._ _

__Niall just snuggles in close and peppers little kisses against his jaw, his throat, down to his collarbone until Liam’s ready and says, “are you sure that was alright?”_ _

__“Which bit?” Niall asks, lifting his head to meet Liam’s eyes._ _

__“All of it,” Liam begins carefully and hesitates a moment. “but mostly, the end.” Liam doesn’t get embarrassed during their play, but afterwards, when they’re talking about it - about what worked and what didn’t - that’s when he gets a little pink faced and unsure._ _

__“Ohh,” Niall hums and gives Liam a little knowing smile. “You mean the bit about you fucking me without a condom?”_ _

__Liam’s nose gets all scrunchy when he’s uncomfortable and put on the spot. Niall’s got a mental list of all his favorite things about Liam and his little scrunched up nose is number eleven. Niall will never be over the way Liam can go from being filthy and obscene, pulling all of Niall’s darkest fantasies out of him to this - uncertain, a little shy and so gently concerned._ _

__Niall touches the tip of Liam’s nose with his thumb, smoothing it out and leans in to kiss him, going a little cross-eyed. “That was my favorite bit,” he whispers._ _

__Liam’s eyes go wide. “Yeah? That was alright?”_ _

__Niall just hums and presses his face to Liam’s chest, nuzzling his nose to the hair there. Liam throws an arm around Niall’s waist and tugs him close._ _

__Niall slips into a shallow sleep, hazily aware when Liam gently slides out from under him. He wakes a short while later when Liam’s kneeling beside him, saying his name quietly. "Come have a bath with me.”_ _

__“Sleepy,” Niall mumbles, keeping his eyes closed and leaning his cheek against Liam’s thigh. Liam pets him, down the back of his neck, his shoulders, touches him gently until Niall’s all but purring._ _

__“Come on,” Liam whispers gently after indulging Niall for a bit, “come have a bath.”_ _

__Niall’s unsteady on his feet as Liam helps him up. His knees are shaky and his thighs ache. Liam looks at him with a little glimmer in his eyes. Niall knows that glimmer - it’s the one Liam learned from Louis. Liam gives him no warning as he ducks down, tucking his shoulder against Niall’s belly and hauls him up off his feet, bent in half, naked as Liam carries him off to the bathroom like a caveman with his bride._ _

__Niall laughs helplessly, all the blood rushing to his face. Liam’s still naked. He’s winter pale down his back to his bum and Niall bites his lip and gives it a smack, snorting in laughter when Liam startles and nearly trips over his own feet._ _

__“Oy, behave,” Liam growls playfully, swatting the back of Niall’s thigh hard enough that it stings. Niall hisses and squirms a little._ _

__Liam sets Niall on his feet in the bathroom and it takes a second for Niall to get his bearings, bracing himself against Liam._ _

__Liam’s been busy while he was having a kip. The lights have been dimmed, there are a few lit candles by the sink, and the bathtub has been filled with what looks to be an entire bottle of bubbles._ _

__Liam’s so stupidly romantic - even with all the filthy stuff they do together, Liam always surprises him with how sweet he can be._ _

__“Go on,” Liam says and even in the low light Niall can see his face, pink like he’s embarrassed._ _

__Niall’s bad knee has started to ache and as soon as climbs into the bathtub, the hot water hitting his skin, he lets a low groan of relief._ _

__Liam climbs in behind him, leaning back against the edge of the tub and pulling Niall in against him._ _

__Niall’s sleepy and sore and he might just fall asleep here with Liam’s hands on his thighs and belly under the water, touching him all over and humming quietly under his breath._ _

__Niall tries to turn around to face Liam and it’s awkward and uncomfortable. Water splashes over the sides of the tub, soaking the floor but eventually he’s figured it out and he’s in Liam’s lap, legs crossed behind his back, arms winding around his neck. He feels a little cuddly, needy, and Liam just wraps his arms around Niall’s back and gives him what he wants._ _

__He kisses the corner of Liam's mouth, just little soft kisses along his bottom lip until Liam makes a low sound and parts his lips, catching Niall's in a slow kiss._ _

__Niall kisses Liam until he’s breathless, until Liam’s rocking his hips up against Niall’s arse._ _

__“Liam,” Niall mumbles into Liam’s mouth. “You know what you said earlier, before? Were you serious?”_ _

__Liam leans back with a little frown furrowing his brow. “About what?”_ _

__Niall doesn’t know what it is about it that makes his cheeks flush hot, makes embarrassment prickle at the back of his neck. “About fucking me without a condom?”_ _

__Liam’s quiet for a beat like he hadn’t expected the question. Niall presses on. “You could, you could do it,” he says and his whole face feels like it’s been set on fire. How he can go from shamelessly being Liam’s puppy to being embarrassed by the thought of Liam’s come in him confuses him. It’s not responsible. It’s not safe. It’s a little filthy. And Niall wants it so badly._ _

__The thing with Liam is that Niall trusts him. He trusts him with the dark, hidden side of himself he’d never been able to admit to himself let alone share with someone. He trusts Liam to take care of him, to give him what he wants, to make him feel safe enough to ask for what he needs. This is just another part of that trust._ _

__He feels a little tremor go through him at just the thought of it, of Liam in him without a condom. He feels his face flush hot with an image of afterwards, of being sore and achy and Liam gently pushing his tail back in, the way it would feel with Liam's load in him. It's so filthy._ _

__Liam’s still quiet like he’s sorting out his own thoughts. Niall takes a breath. "You could plug me up afterwards," he whispers. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and stares at Liam’s ear._ _

__That seems to do it because Liam’s arms tighten around Niall and his hips come, rocking his cock against Niall’s bum. “Fuck,” Liam breathes out like he’s in pain. “Are you - would you like that?” It's just a breathless whisper like Liam can't bring himself to speak out loud and Niall understands._ _

__"Yes," Niall says. "You could do it - I'd let you, fuck.” He pulls air into his lungs feeling overwhelmed. “I want it." He says the last part on a rush like if he doesn’t know he never will._ _

__"You do?” Niall recognizes that tone from earlier today, the same way Liam sounded when he was telling him what a good pup he was. “What do you want?"_ _

__Niall forces himself to look at Liam. He’s got that glint in his eyes that Niall recognizes now, the side of him that wants to push Niall to ask for what he wants, to admit the things that make his stomach squirm and his face go bright red._ _

__Niall blows out a breath and thinks about all the things Liam’s given him. "Your come," he whispers, and then just a little louder with the faintest hint of a tremor, "I want your come in me."_ _

__Liam breathes out a quiet, “Niall, fuck,” and kisses him hard, a hand coming up to grip the back of his neck, his mouth hot and insistent when Niall kisses him back._ _

__He tightens his arms around Liam's neck and rocks his bum against Liam's cock, making a low sound in his throat when he gets the angle right, Liam’s cock riding the crack of his arse. He wants it like this, tender and slow and intense in contrast to before when it was frantic and raunchy. Liam’s only here until the morning when he’s off to Los Angeles with Louis for a couple of days and Niall doesn’t know when they’ll have this again. He wants what he can get._ _

__Niall closes his eyes tight, hides his face in Liam’s throat and lets himself beg. “Please,” he whispers, rocking his hips a little faster, the water splashing up the sides of the tub. “Do it, put it in me,” he pleads and gasps when the head of Liam’s cock snags the rim of his hole._ _

__Liam makes a soothing, shushing noise and reaches between them to cup Niall’s balls, pressing his hard cock against his belly. “No, Niall, not now,” he tells him carefully. Liam’s right. That’s a serious conversation they need to have some time and place that isn’t here._ _

__“Okay, yeah,” Niall agrees. Niall ducks his head and kisses Liam’s mouth. “You take such good care of me, Payno,” he tells him, his throat feeling suddenly tight with emotion._ _

__Liam grins and his eyes go all squinty and bright. Sometimes, when all the other, filthy stuff is over and they’re here like this, he can’t help thinking he wants Liam forever._ _

__Later, after the water’s gone cold and Niall’s stopped hiding his yawns, they climb out of the tub. Liam’s got a plane to catch in the morning and Niall’s got plans to make and people to see. First, he’s going to take Liam to bed._ _

__Niall takes Liam’s towel from him and starts fussing over him, rubbing at his thighs, drying his hips and belly and ignoring his amused laugh. “Payno.” Niall clucks his tongue at Liam. “It’s my turn to look after you,” he says, leaning up to kiss the tip of Liam’s nose._ _


End file.
